Devoured
by Dimples-3
Summary: Everyone knows Snow-White, lived with the seven dwarfs, poisoned by a apple, and awoken by a prince, getting her happily ever after, then the story ends, but whatever happened to her after that? did she really get her ending, well history tends to repeat
1. Chapter 1: The Queen Falls

If you all dislike horror, murder, ghost, anything long those lines, I suggest you leave…Jk, jk! Stay, seriously, anyway Rimahiko! First one to! Though this might be a two-shot, or three-shot, either way its going to be short, anyway, does anybody have any questions?

**Couples?:** Obviously **Rimahiko **(main couple) **,Kutau**, KirishimaxRima, LuluxNagihiko ,KirishimaxUtau, ah… hm… I think that's it…

**LuluxNagi?:** one-sided relationship

**Amuto?:**sorry, I love Amuto and all but not in this story. Ikuto is not in the story anyway**. **Why? Just cause, his name will be mentioned though

Based off the book Devoured by Amanda Marrone, very good book, snow white based! It's written in my own way though

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

_Jealousy can be hard to swallow…_

**Xoxoxo 500 years ago oxoxoX**

"Helena"

"…"

"Helena"

"…"

"Helena? This is the utmost importantance, I must show you, Helena"

"Shut up, you stupid mirror, I have no intentions of seeing another damn dwarf pining away at that damn coffin" the queen, Helena said ignoring the mirror, and continue gazing out the window.

"But, Helena, it's not that definitely! Come look"

She remembered, seeing the little girl frolicking through the field the little forest animals singing with her, the bird twittering maddeningly towards the girl, and at this very mirror was the first time she felt that feeling… envy… it disgusted her, the frolicking and the feeling.

"My Queen.." the mirror stated hoping to appease her

"You should see for your self…" the mirror paused, hoping the Queen's curiosity would take over her into looking.

See for the Queen did not, not at all, know that Snow White, who the Queen thought she took care of (killed), was no longer in the glass coffin, and the dear mirror just wanted to surprise her, what's the harm of seeing the shocked face of someone '_nothings wrong with it at all_' the mirror thought, for the mirror it was always filled with joy seeing her shocked face, in fact he took such great pleasure from it, but for the past few months, since Snow White has been in the coffin, the mirror could hardly get the Queen just to look inside, so he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out that '_her little' _Snow White was alive, and brought back by a prince -no less- and the thought of the devastated look on her face excited the mirror even more, the mirror could not wait till she saw.

"She's alive~" the mirror said in a sing-song voice

'_why couldn't she, why the hell won't this girl die_' the Queen thought

Helena turned around to the mirror and like the mirror predicted she was shocked beyond belief, "well? Get on with it, show me"

"She lives and soon will wed, in fact the invitations are being send out as we speak"

It showed a castle bustling with decorations, maids caring ivory as decorations, then Snow White came into view skipping and dancing into the courtyard, disgusting is one thing that fit's the feeling.

The Queen sighed, "I guess I'll be attending the wedding and I know the perfect gift" the Queen said running her fingers along the design frame of the mirror, "You'll be her gift, you will belong to Snow White"

"But, I belong to you, my Queen!" the mirror quickly replied

The Queen looked at the mirror, only to turn around quickly, from catching a glimpse of the monster (creature) in the mirror already sure she will be having nightmares tonight.

"Why not? I'm sure she will fall for your '_charm' _as quickly as I did, and honestly seeing her soul being corrupted is more appealing than her being dead, no?"

The mirror said nothing, but it was smirking at the idea of having Snow White under it's sway, just for the information and spying, seeing as the her prince has been intimate with many of the maids that are in the castle at the very moment. It glimmered happily.

The queen knew how excited it was, to just have Snow White alone to talk and corrupt her innocence, and break her of her trusting personality "Only if the huntsman done his job properly…" she said thinking the rest of her sentence '_he should have done his job, and carved out her heart out, like he was supposed to do_'

She remembered the mirror telling her she could only gain Snow Whites beauty, was by eating the girls heart, running her hand through her hair thinking of how much weight she would have gained from eating the boars heart, the hunter brought her.

She looked out the window remembering how the huntsman ran after she found out she was still alive, she notice the wisp of smoke in the air, it was obvious that is was the huntsman hiding place, she sneered "I wish I could give him a '_gift'_ as well" the mirror flashed in anticipation, unlike the previous owners, Helena never knew its true nature, how it could have gotten rid of Snow White long ago only if she said her wish aloud, what a shame she never did.

"I wish he, could feel the pain of jealousy that haunts me night and day, the consuming feeling" she laughed crazily "I wish his kin and Snow White could feel this pain, this burning in their souls forever"

She sighed "I guess I should get ready my self for my step daughters wedding" she smiled bitterly at the mirror "hope you bring joy to her life like you've done to mine" she grimaced and walked out the room

Ah the mirror couldn't be more happier as she granted the wish, as the spell sent itself out hunting down it's victim finding the huntsman first and wrapping itself around him squeezing his heart, finding its first victim, it continued its hunt finding its second victim wrapping itself around her heart, never has she felt so much pain before, especially before her wedding.

The mirror gleamed happy it has accomplished its small mission, then thought of Helena, the Queen, wondering if it should warn her of the soon coming future, the iron red shoes, hot from lying in a bed of coals, on her feet at Snow Whites reception. It saw the Queen, dancing in the shoes until she took her last breath. The mirror considered changing her destiny, but if she really wanted to see her step-daughter wed…

Who was it to stop her?

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

_But death is harder…_

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Ok now I am sure this is going to take more than 3 chapters so it will be a short story I don't know how long but less than 10 I hope


	2. Chapter 2: I got the job! Barbie? Kent?

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

_Jealously is hard to swallow…_

_But death is harder…_

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Amu turns the corner quickly, me clutching onto the arm rest taking in a deep breath, "Oh God sorry" she said, taking her foot off the gas pedal and onto the brakes "that turn always gets me" she said with a hint of guilt in it.

I looked out the window a bit seeing the river that was next to the road, my breath hitched, but forced myself to ignore it, "It's cool" of course I lie "thanks for driving me I'm not really surprise, my mom had one of her dog show competition things, on the day of my interview"

"New routine ?"

"New routine" I said answering her question sighing and rolling my eyes while she laughed.

Of course who wouldn't laugh at a woman in her mid 40's in mini skirts, dancing with a dog for a competition in front of an audience, then posting it on the internet, ha funny, no it's the least bit funny.

"Anyways, I promise I'll get my license, and I'll do all the driving"

"No, it's fine Rima

"I'm serious this time!"

"I believe you" she said pushing her long pink bangs out of her face, I know she thinks I'm going to chicken out again, I love her for not saying it out loud, I mean she can't really blame me riding in a car still freaks me out.

We were almost there, I had a interview at the amusement park 'Land of Enchantment' for my new summer job "You sure you want to do this?" Amu asked. I stared at the sign overly smiling princesses, and the overly cute animals waving there animatronics arms sickened me, even as a kid I really didn't like coming here- the crowds, two minute rides, that were never worth the wait. But Kusu-Kusu loved everything about this place, not because of the rides she just enjoyed laughing at everything, and everyone there, Dad used to say he never seen a pair of twins who looked at the world so differently.

I shuddered, it's been 10 years since Kusu-Kusu died, 10 long years of her ghost haunting me, just coming here is like asking for her to appear and show me something that would scar me for a pretty long time, or short time. I can still do this even if Kusu-Kusu is in the background talking her head off, I can still do the interview with no problem, but I'm very convinced to tell Amu to put the car in reverse and go home, but sadly I'm being stupid today.

"I've kept my mouth shut for awhile now, but I do know is that your working here to watch after your boyfriend and your boyfriends best bud, who happen to confess to him while being drunk" bull's-eye

"I have total trust in Kirishima-kun [my boyfriend] and Utau" I totally lied

"Uh huh, Rima, state the truth your just scared to leave Kirishima with Utau-Chan, so you got a job to make sure there is distance isn't that sort of, I don't know stalkery ?"

"Stalkery? Really Amu? Since when spending time with your boyfriend become stalking?" Amu gives the are-you-kidding-me-look

"ok your right, them being together drives me nuts, but can you blame me?"

"Rima, this is so not you, you never chase after a guy, besides Utau-Chan isn't bad at all she is really nice"

"Your saying that cause you probably have a thing for her brother" Ha! I just burned her!

"No" she blushed "You know what go do your damn stupid interview" ah Amu you were always easily flustered

"Ha-ha! I got you!" I said teasing her

"Yeah, yeah" she sticks an ear bud in her ear "I have to listen to some songs the try-outs are tomorrow you know, and I haven't choose a song " I heard the sound '_Defying Gravity' _from _Wicked _

I walked off " Working at the fast-food joints would be better than here" I heard her say I laughed so true.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Alright I am in the managers office, Mr. Yamamoto, now '_calm down Rima, all you have to do is convince him that's all you got to do_' "So… Rima?" I nodded "why do you want to work here" well saying I'm stalking my boyfriend making sure that his best friend that is a girl, that went bitch over night [may I add] does not make a move on him, oh that will surely get me job, heavy sarcasm in use, big time.

"Well I use to come here all the time when I was a child, and loved it so much"

1st lie

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, it has been my dream, to work hear and put a smile onto a kids face one that will last all summer"

2nd lie

Mr. Yamamoto beams "I am so happy, that we were able to affect you, that's one of my favorite things working her"

Don't roll your eyes, Don't roll your eyes, Don't roll your eyes, Don't roll your eyes, success!

"Is there a special memory you can share?" oh god, why did he have to ask this question

"Um…well when I was like what…5 I was …crying, because I was to scared to go on the … Hansel and Gretel haunted forest ride"

Epic, complete, lie

"Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around and it was…" ah shit "Snow White!"

Another lie

" She said 'Don't worry sweetie, I'll go on with you' and with Snow White I knew I could do it, and since that day, Snow White has always been my favorite princess"

She sticked it! And land it!

"That was beautiful" Good Lord, get a grip man! If I wanted to see a grown man cry I would have… actually I wouldn't even know what to do. He grabbed my hand "Snow White is my favorite to, I think we have a spot for you seeing as you wrote down character actor" he smiled

I remember what Amu said when I told her about the character actor thing she laughed and said I can be one of the seven dwarf 's, though she considered Grumpy (that pissed me off, and I left her, and had the whole day she was following me laughing and saying sorry at the same time), I at least hope that that's not what he is thinking.

"Even though your some what short" some what? "and have blond hair, we can get you Snow White, but sadly, not everyday we want all the workers have a chance at different things"

I nodded "that's cool, thanks" oh I wanted to throw up

"So all you have to do now is go to team coordinator- also my wife, Mrs. Patty" as he said 'my wife' it was like flowers were blooming in the background and everything went kira-kira up in here, I'm scared "I'm suffocating, this atmosphere is going to kill" I muttered trying not to place my hands over my throat, as if I was actually chocking.

"I'll be taking my leave now" as I left the office, and Mr. Yamamoto in his little … fantasies

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

I rather be back with the kira-kira flowery atmosphere, cause wear I'm at right know, is scary terrible- pink and fluffy, with stuffed animal heads, and hoofs hanging off the wall- "My god" I mumbled as I looked at the woman in front of me, platinum blond hair, -extensions no doubt - that were curled at bottom but, didn't go well with her real already thinning hair, she had penciled on eyebrows that were way to high up from where there supposed to be, and one of her fake eyelashes crooked, and her skin looked like she has never put on sunscreen on once in her life, or has she heard of sunscreen before? Hmm, well then, ahem, to put it short: I just walked into Barbie's dream house, and Kent took up a new hobby -hunting and stuffing dead animals- and I just met Barbie my self, and the years have not been kind to her, no matter how bright her smile is. (**Be-Bee: harsh much Rima?**)

"So…um…I'm here to get fitted…for…*cough* Snow White" it was really awkward, at least for me, and I regret coming to this place that is being ran by a insane, loopy, married couple.

"Of course sweetie, my daughter will take you "

I sure feel bad for that kid

"LULU!"

I think my eardrums just got popped

"LULU!"

I was about to say, I would look for her myself until a tall girl -at least to me tall- with blond hair curled at the end, with a blue tank top shirt that stopped mid-thigh and she had shorts that stopped a bit before her knees

"What is it Patty" she said annoyed, Patty flinched, but regain her composure

"This is Mashiro Rima, can you be a doll, and show her the costume room?"

"Sure" she said grimacing

"My god, this is going to be a long day"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

We were now in the costume room, and me and Lulu , have already know a lot about each other, Patty is actually her step-mother, and she is in the choir with Amu, we also have some similarities, both of are mothers are possibly insane, we both dislike this amusement park, and we both like Amu!

"Here we are let's get your costume… where the hell is it?" she said looking around "I'll be right back" I smiled "k" as she walked out of the room, I threw the dress that I hid behind my back to the side.

The room got colder "Kusu-Kusu, what do you want?" there in front of me was a transparent 7 year old girl her long straight blond hair that I was always jealous of looked wet, as she ran in a circle arms straight out "_I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight_" she stopped the song, my heart sank, "_Come on Ri-Ri sing with me_" she had her arms wide open hoping for me to run into her arms "Kusu-Kusu… I don't like your visions, please don't show me them" she frowned her eyebrows furrowed, I tried not to get her mad, if she got mad it would lead to something blowing up. She stomped her feet her body becoming opaque (can't see through ) as she stomped water came dropping on me, the coldness felt like ice hitting my arm as it felt like it was burning and tingling, from the cold. "Kusu-Kusu you want to see me dress up, like we did when we were younger, with Amu" she stopped a bright smile appearing on her face, as she swayed side to side, the purple tutu floating from time to time. I took in her look she had the same clothes on the day she died her favorite thing to wear, the purple tutu, the dark purple, orange polka-dotted tights, with yellow rubber rain boots, a white tank top, that was shrunk in the washer showing her naval, a jean jacket that was splattered in old paint and make-up that we used to paint the walls in with a tear-drop shaped tattoo under one eye and a star under the other, of course I painted that there, and she painted one under my eyes except opposite sides.

I stopped myself before I started to tear up "Which one do you want me to dress up in?" I said, I reached out for a dress only to have her cold and clammy hand grab mine "Shit"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

I was in the middle of the woods now, there on the ground in front of me was a girl in a Snow White out-fit "Kusu-Kusu, get me out of here" there was no respond, I walked closer to the girl on the ground "Hey, you ok?" that was so stupid to ask, but she didn't reply, I walked up to the body, also stupid of me. I scream came from my mouth, my eyes widen as I stepped away from the body, the blood covered body i stopped for a moment taking this in, this isn't something Kusu-Kusu would show me. I sucked in a sharp breath and walked back to the body, bending over, the bodice was untied, the white blouse was spotted in crimson red, it was pulled off basically, showing where the blood was coming from, my breathing hitched as I grasped my chest. It wasn't just a stab wound, not even close, it was hole, right where the heart was, well suppose to be at least. I fell to the ground scooting away from the body, trying to process what was going on…

Blood, blood, and more blood… hole… in the chest… heart missing, I was hyperventilating, why would Kusu-Kusu show me this? "Kusu-Kusu! Kusu-Kusu! Stop the vision, please! Please! Please!" I couldn't take it, it was scaring me, I gripped my hair squeezing my eyes shut.

"Be careful Ri-Ri-nee"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"-okay?" I open my eyes to see amber eyes I stared unsure of what to say, at least until I realized I was on the floor "How I get on the floor?" I looked at the boy he ran his fingers in his long violet colored hair. I blushed.

"Well I heard a scream come from here, and then I found you on the ground, you ok? " he said

"Oh" I bit my lip, what was I suppose to tell him, I can't tell him that my dead 7 year old twin sister, just showed me a girls dead body, on the forest floor… or can I? no I can't he would probably send me back to therapist (**Be-Bee: Explain later**)

"Uh… I just got scarred…?" I said

" Well seeing as your sister just told me watch after you, I don't really think it's nothing" he said glancing in the direction Kusu-Kusu was before I blacked out.

"But how did you-" "How I see her, well your sister was probably the 42nd ghost I met since I started keeping track in 5th grade" I stared at him in disbelief

Wow this is one hell of a first day

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

_Don't let it consume you,…you will truly regret it later…_

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**There second chapter of my short story, it gets more interesting next couple of chapters, thanks for reading!**

**And yes I know I should be working on Baby Mama, the chapter is halfway done, don't worry!**

**It's just that I wanted to at least finish this story (which in the beginning was suppose to be 2-shot) it will be a short story, and then post the Nerd story I have almost 2 chapters for that, and that's it I guess.**

**Once again thanks for reading!**


End file.
